In 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project) standards, an intense research has been made on SON (Self-Organizing Network, self-organizing setwork) which serves as an important feature of LTE. Two important functions of the SON technology are MRO (Mobility Robustness Optimization, mobility robustness optimization) and MLB (Mobility Load Balancing, mobility load balancing). The main objective of MRO is to reduce problems caused by a handover of a terminal as many as possible in order to improve a network handover performance indicator; and the main objective of MLB is to solve unbalanced load state among cells in order to improve a network load performance indicator. Main adjusted parameters in MRO and MLB are handover parameters, which include a Hysteresis (handover hysteresis) parameter, a TTT (Time-To-Trigger, handover time-to-trigger) parameter, and a CIO (Cell Individual Offset, handover offset) parameter.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following problems:
Abase station configures a handover parameter by using a cell as a configuration object, that is, the base station configures the same handover parameter for all terminals in one same cell. The handover parameter obtained by using such a parameter configuration method is not accurate enough, resulting in that terminals that do not need an inter-cell handover also meet a handover measurement condition and are thus handed over to a neighboring cell, thereby causing a waste of network resources.